


An American Diner Lands In Greendale

by to_dorothy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone could do with a hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_dorothy/pseuds/to_dorothy
Summary: Sabrina Spellman didn’t think her day was going to end like this. She thought she was just going to check out a new novelty diner with the Weird Sisters, and maybe come back to school taking the scenic route through the forest while holding hands.She did not think she was going to get ambushed, tied up, and gagged with her very short life flashing before her eyes.AKA The Doctor Who + Chilling Adventures of Sabrina crossover no one asked for. Ever.
Relationships: Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman, Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	An American Diner Lands In Greendale

During summer a new diner landed just outside the towns of Riverdale and Greendale. 

  
  


The neon lights cast the red vinyl seats in a bright pink and purple glow, giving the diner an All American feel that rivalled that of Pop’s in Riverdale. It was unremarkable, with its black and white linoleum floors, tomato shaped sauce bottles and jukebox in the corner. Except, instead of the generic burgers and shakes fare, the diner served _everything_. 

The result of this was a flood of people from Greendale and Riverdale visiting the new diner with its surprisingly faded sign out front. The sign was sun bleached and slowly peeling, but you could still make out the picture of a coffee mug surrounded by orbiting planets and, written underneath, “ _The best coffee in the solar system_ ”. 

A sentiment that Sabrina agreed with whole-heartedly as she settled further into the squeaky vinyl booth with her third cup. 

“Don’t you worry that -” 

  
“ - drinking so much coffee -”  


“- will stunt your growth?”

Three voices chime seamlessly into one another, making Sabrina glance up from her cup to the Weird Sisters in the booth opposite her. 

Their prim black dresses, starched white collars and perfect posture seemed so out of place amidst the bright Americana paraphernalia and colourful neon glow. Sabrina can’t help but look at them fondly and chuckle. 

“It’s really good,” Sabrina says, sliding the mug over the white laminate table. Prudence arches a brow at her, but picks up the mug delicately to take a small sip. 

Sabrina chuckles again and takes her mug back, pressing the smooth ceramic into her hands as she contemplates the girls in front of her. The Weird Sisters had insisted on travelling with her to the new diner because _“it’s the type of thing mortals do when they’re dating each other”._

It made Sabrina feel warm and jittery at the same time. 

It’s a familiar feeling. 

“Mmm. Such a strange brew for mortals to be so” Prudence pauses “enamoured with.” 

_I’m enamoured with you._ Sabrina says to herself. 

She opens her mouth, maybe to say it out loud, but immediately clamps it shut as a short brunette in an electric blue dress, white apron and soft eyes approaches their table. She smiles down at them kindly, and Sabrina smiles back despite the tendril of misery that roots itself in her heart at her cowardice. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” she asks in a soft British accent. 

Prudence looks the server up and down for a moment before replying. 

“Yes, three more cups of coffee please” 

  
  


_I love you, all._ Sabrina thinks despondently, hiding her face behind another shaky sip. 

  
  


* * *

Sabrina Spellman didn’t think her day was going to end like this. She thought she was just going to check out a new novelty diner with the Weird Sisters, and maybe come back to school taking the scenic route through the forest while holding hands.

She did not think she was going to get ambushed, tied up, and gagged with her very short life flashing before her eyes. 

_I’m going to die_

These are the words that are chasing themselves round and round in Sabrina’s head as she kneels on the ground of a small clearing. The cold and wet seeps in from the leaf litter to soak into her stockings. She shifts and squirms trying to untie herself as a dark figure emerges from the shadows that stretch and twist together to surround the clearing. She glances to her left, where the Weird Sisters are also tied and gagged, unable to do anything except throw fearful glances between her and the menacing force bearing down upon her. 

_We’re all going to die._

She feels herself panicking. Madame Satan tilts her head, teeth bared in a smile as she stares her down. 

“Hello Miss Spellman.” She silently glides over the forest floor, until she stops in front of Sabrina. She reaches down and suddenly grabs Sabrina’s collar, pulling it tight around her neck as she’s rudely jerked into a standing position. 

“I wasn’t sure which one of you to kill first, but I suppose you’ll do”. Madame Satan continues to stare viciously at Sabrina. Sabrina can feel her heart hammering in her chest in an uneven rhythm as fear driven adrenaline courses through her body. 

_And I never told them._

“It’s such a shame, that I’m going to kill you. Your daddy will be very sad.” Madame Satan leans over her, drawing out the words slowly in a taunt. She feels the gag roughly pulled from her mouth as Madame Satan leans so close she can feel her breathe on her face. 

“Any last words before I kill you? No? In that case...” 

Sabrina closes her eyes. 

_Fuck. I’m so fucked, I’m so fuck…_

  
  


"What the fucking fuck?" Sabrina flinches as a new voice rings loudly from behind Madame Satan. Sabrina cracks an eye open to see Madame Satan pause and roll her eyes dramatically. 

"Oh wonderful. It’s Me" She mutters under her breath, her grip is still tight on Sabrina’s collar, choking her enough that Sabrina doesn’t examine the statement, instead focusing on how she can use this distraction to escape. 

“I heard that. Nice to see you too, you raggedy old bitch!” Sabrina’s eyes widened at that, and widened even more when _another_ voice joined them. 

"Me! Language! There are minors here! And seriously Missy, children?" 

_What the fuck is going on?_

Madame Satan turns suddenly to face the newcomers, taking Sabrina with her. At the edge of the clearing is a girl her age, followed by a familiar looking woman. The woman who was currently frowning at them, eyes crinkling in disapproval as her eyes dart between Sabrina, the Weird Sisters and Madame Satan. 

“Puppy! So good to see you. I didn’t know you were dropping in.” Madame Satan’s voice suddenly took on a higher pitch and _a Scottish accent_. 

_Ok this is getting super fucking weird_. 

The brown haired woman crosses her arms and stares at Madame Satan, as her frown morphs into a sharp glare. 

Madame Satan pouts back. 

Sabrina stares blankly at them. 

She thinks she’s losing her mind, until a glance at the Weird Sisters tells her they’re as baffled by the scene in front of them as she is. 

"I was getting bored poppet" it’s whiny and wheedling and Sabrina can’t believe that it came out of Madame Satan’s mouth. 

The other woman rolls her eyes. "You could've just called" 

"Why call when we can text, biffle?" Madame Satan smirks. 

"Well. For one thing, I'm not your _'biffle'_ , and two, I’m really mad at you right now because you’re late!” 

_Late_ is said loudly and angrily, cracking through the night, making Madame Satan flinch. 

It’s followed by a pause, that’s tense and charged, before the woman continues more softly. 

“You said New Orleans 1921, I said yes. And then I waited 20 years for you to show up" 

Sabrina feels herself being dragged along the ground as Madame Satan floats towards them. The feeling of mind numbing fear is overrun by incredulous confusion caused by two interlopers and their angry gibberish. As they get closer she realises she recognises the woman. It’s the waitress from the diner, with the soft eyes. 

That is looking anything but soft now. 

_Angry and...hurt_ , Sabrina thinks to herself. 

"Except you didn’t" the woman's face is stern but her voice wavers as she adds quietly, “I thought something happened” 

Madame Satan stops them in front of her. Sabrina glances up at Madam Satan’s face and never imagined that it could look so repentant, but more importantly, _open and loving._

"Clara," it's soft, and Sabrina wouldn’t have heard it if she wasn’t literally at their feet 

"I'm sorry" 

The waitress - _Clara_ \- looks away, lip trembling as if she were about to cry. 

Madame Satan drops Sabrina unceremoniously back onto the hard ground and brings her hands to Clara's face, turning it towards her. 

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" 

"I was really worried Missy" it’s a teary sound that cracks at the end, and even though Sabrina has _no idea what the fuck is going on_ ,she feels her heart break a little for Clara. 

"I know, I got caught up. I’m so sorry puppy," Clara let out a small sound halfway between a sob and a scoff, while leaning into Madame Satan. 

"Oh my god." a voice hollers from behind them “Just kiss already" 

"I'll kill you Me. Tear you from tiny limb to tiny limb" Madame Satan says brightly, still staring softly at Clara, while Sabrina continues to stare at them in confusion. 

  
  


The confusion that naturally, and quickly progresses into anger as she tries to understand how the scene before her could coalesce from the shitty, horrible panic from moments before. 

_Fucking fuck this_

“Um, excuse me, but what is going on?” Sabrina demands and immediately regrets when Madame Satan turns to tower over her again. 

“How rude of me Miss Spellman '' she drawls in her Scottish lilt. 

“This is my beautiful little puppy, who, luckily for you my little poppet” Madame Satan boops Sabrina on the nose with her sharp burgundy forefinger and carries in a sickly sweet voice. 

“Hates it when I murder children” 

There’s a strangled cough from Clara. 

“I don’t like it when you murder anyone Missy” Madame Satan rolls her eyes at Clara playfully. 

“So needy puppy” she turns away from Sabrina and abruptly pulls Clara into a hot scorching kiss - the type that sounds wet and has Clara moaning into Madame Satan’s mouth - and Sabrina feels her jaw drop. 

Clara gently pushes Madame Satan away from her with a quiet _“Not in front of the children”_ and walks towards Sabrina who’s still on the ground where Madame Satan dropped her. 

She bends down reaching towards her. Sabrina can’t help but flinch at the _woman who just made out with Lilith_ until she realises that she’s being untied. Clara looks at her, brows knit in worry. 

“Are you all right?” Sabrina nods wide eyed in response. 

“Do you want a hand up?” Sabrina shakes her head, she doesn’t think she can stand. 

“I’m really sorry about this. Missy can be a handful sometimes” 

“You’re the waitress from the diner!” it comes tumbling out of her mouth and Sabrina feels her cheeks warm in embarrassment, but Clara’s eyes crinkle in a smile. 

“Yup, that’s me.” she says brightly. “Anyway if you and your friends are ok, we’ll best be going yeah?” 

  
  


Sabrina turns, almost forgetting about the Weird sisters during this strange circus of events. She sees them being untied by the young girl. She turns back to Clara who’s begun walking away with Madame Satan arm in arm. The easy dismissal rouses the anger she felt before, as the events of the night parade themselves in her mind. 

She almost _died._

Her _girlfriends_ almost _died_. 

_And I never told them._ She thinks, furious with herself. 

She gathers the fury and the other turmoil of emotions and turns towards the trio, who have now reached the edge of the clearing. She rushes towards them with a few short steps and sharp words. 

“Wait! Hold on. You’re just fine with this? She was going to fucking kill us!” 

Clara stops and turns to her, and gives her the sharp and knowing look of a teacher who’s caught you doing something you shouldn’t have. 

“Don’t swear” 

It makes Sabrina want to shrink into herself, but instead she stands her ground and stares back at Clara defiantly. Clara softens as she gazes back, and even though she seems quite young she recognises the look in her brown eyes. It’s the same look Sabrina’s aunts have sometimes. The indescribable look of someone who’s lived long enough to be haunted, and understand how to cherish it. It’s the look of someone who _knows._

“I’m not ok with it.” she says slowly, “But we’re the most constant things in each other's lives.” 

Clara seems to hesitate, but she must see something in Sabrina’s face because she continues unprompted. 

“It’s not an easy thing to explain, how or why we’re the only beings in the universe who will always be there for each other until the end of time and probably more.” she pauses “But she helps me be brave and I help her have compassion and try my best to make sure she doesn’t do these things” 

Sabrina feels someone standing behind her, it’s warm and comforting and she knows it’s her girls, lending her their support. She thinks she understands, as she thinks of the Weird Sisters. That despite everything they’ve done to each other, and others, they’ll always be drawn together. Even when she was terrified of them, she was also enchanted. 

_I make them better_

_They make me better too_

Clara looks between them and smiles with that _look_ again, except now it’s tempered by the subtle quirking of her brow. Sabrina flushes and looks away while Clara, thankfully, continues speaking. 

“And I love her. It doesn’t excuse anything, but it’s still there. Amongst all the running and being clever. It helps me remember” 

Clara’s voice trails off into a melancholy note, while Sabrina feels hypnotized by the words and what it means. She feels hypnotized as she stares at Clara who looks as if she _was_ remembering something from a lifetime ago. 

Clara shakes her head, displacing the faraway look in her eyes with crinkled corners and laughter as Madame Satan’s voice interrupts her musings. 

“Aw poppet, you love me?” Clara snorts at Madame Satan’s simpering tone and her dramatic fluttering of her eyelashes. 

“Not today Madame Satan” Clara says rolling her eyes “And anyway, you love me too” 

“And Me!” the young girl calls out from behind Madam Satan with a cackle. Madame Satan turns and begins marching towards the girl with a low growl and terrifyingly sweet smile. 

  
  


Clara turns back to Sabrina. “If it means anything, I’m sorry that things got so out of hand, that I wasn’t there for her, and that you and your friends were hurt because of that. I really am” 

Sabrina opens her mouth still scared, still furious, still confused, but needing to know about what she meant. 

About running. About remembering. 

Instead she’s cut off by Madame Satan’s obnoxious hollering. _Still in a fucking Scottish accent_

“Let’s go puppy!” 

Clara sighs, mouths another _I’m sorry_ and walks away again. 

“Toodles!” Madame Satan winks at Sabrina while wiggling her fingers at her in a parody of a wave, before grabbing Clara’s arm. They walk out of the clearing together, with the young girl trailing behind them, leaving Sabrina and the Weird sisters behind. 

Sabrina feels dissatisfied by Clara’s answer, while also strangely moved. She breathes deep, letting the night’s rollercoaster of emotions wash over and inundate her for a moment. It roils in her like a small storm and she's feeling so much all at once, that her skin prickles with magic as she clenches her trembling hands. As she exhales she unfurls her fingers one by one and buries the feelings again. 

She takes another deep breath and turns slowly towards her girls. 

“Are you ok?” Sabrina asks Prudence with a brightness in her voice that she doesn’t feel. She moves to pat down Agnes for bruises and eye Dorcas for injuries. 

“We are fine” Prudence answers for them. Prudence cups her cheek and Agnes and Dorcas each take one of her hands. 

“Are you?” Prudence asks softly. 

Sabrina nods, eyes shut tightly as she tries to stop the sudden torrent of tears threatening to fall. It doesn’t work. 

“I love you. All of you. I love you all” Sabrina stutters as she begins crying, loud ugly sobs escape her and she tries fruitlessly to stop. 

She feels the Weird Sisters surrounding her, pulling her into a warm and familiar hug. She feels Prudence’s head on her shoulder rubbing her back gently, Dorcas’ soft hair on her cheek as she hums tunelessly, and takes in the smell of Oleander that always seems to linger over Agnes. 

Tucked away in their arms, she lets herself remember. 

  
  


“Of course - ” 

  
“- We love -.”  


“- You too”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, it started as a crack fic and sort of got out of hand. Any criticism would be appreciated as always :)


End file.
